Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for assessing projects, such as webpage development projects, information technology projects, construction projects, painting projects, and other projects. In particular, disclosed is an assessment tool for generating project assessments to assist client-users with determining the scope and costs associated with a website development/mobile application development project.
Background of the Related Art
Engaging in projects, such as construction projects, webpage development projects, painting projects, etc., can be a time-consuming and complicated task. For example, with a webpage development project many variables may have to be considered, not to mention one generally has to keep up with current technological advancements in order to properly develop webpages and/or provided services for such development. As an alternative, those who want a webpage developed can commission the work from service providers and other contractors. Yet, there can be many facets to webpage development, and each service provider may exhibit expertise in one area but not in another. Another factor adding to the complexity is that many who desire to have a webpage developed typically need to employ the services of webpage development providers infrequently, which keeps them out-of-touch with costs, products/services available, and knowledge of the service providers' competencies.